Many applications exist for small power sources. For example, such devices have been used to power portable computers, cell phones, and the like. Conventional type sources may include rechargeable batteries. The current state-of-the-art is lithium ion batteries. These batteries have an energy content of approximately 150 watt-hours/kg. Once the energy content is exhausted, the user must recharge the battery. This means that users must either wait while the battery is recharged, or carry additional batteries, recharging equipment, and the like. The recharging can also only be carried out when the user is in proximity to a power outlet.
Fuel cells are known in the art as devices which produce electricity when provided with fuel.
However, conventional fuel cells include bipolar plate stacks, pumps, blowers, and other devices which may add considerable complexity to the final device.
The present application teaches a fuel cell apparatus which has a structure that is highly suitable for miniaturization. In one aspect, the apparatus has a structure that brings fuel into contact with specified parts of the fuel cell. A wicking structure may be used to bring the fuel into contact with the fuel cell element.